


before i rise

by racknoa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: IDOLiSH7 Part 2 Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racknoa/pseuds/racknoa
Summary: On the fifth year, he dreams of Banri.
Relationships: Okazaki Rinto/Ogami Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	before i rise

**Author's Note:**

> hello i never ever write!! haven't written in 500 years!! but i don't have time to draw rn so i thought i'd just punch something out in fic form instead... also i have to claim to be the first person in the okaban tag as your local okaban ambassador!!!
> 
> anyways if you've never dealt with this ship before i promise u it is SO good!! please love them!! i'm literally making a doujin of them i hate it i love em so much!! what a great ship with ABSOLUTELY NO CONTENT AT ALL!!!
> 
> okay enjoy!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

_Even if it’s just a dream, please,_

_Stay with me._

He whispers to himself, a silent prayer. Hands clasped together, he found himself wishing for him to return. In dreams, anything can happen if you wish for it enough.

There is a presence coming closer, bare feet walking across the sand. Yes, this was the town where they met. He can’t remember the name right now, but he knows this place. In that city close to the sea is where he found them.

_Re:vale._

A gentle hand touches his shoulder. “Okazaki-san,” the voice behind him calls, a painfully familiar voice. He’d listened to him many times in the past; under the brilliant lights of the stage, sitting across from him in an old cafe across from his high school. “You’re still waiting?”, he asks, moving to his side.

Okazaki Rinto stands by the shore, waves lapping at his ankles, his cheeks wet. He doesn’t notice until a hand reaches over, wiping at his tears. “You’re crying, too? Oh boy…” The familiar voice laughs nervously, as if he were afraid of something. Maybe someone would get mad at him for making Rinto cry.

“I’ll be back soon.” Rinto doesn’t know if that’s what he wants him to say. He’s skeptical, feeling that he’s forcing words into his mouth. “I promise.”

His head feels heavy, but he manages to lift it. His vision is blurry, did he drop his glasses? He’s still able to make out the silhouette; his slim jaw, the navy hair, his broad shoulders. It’s all familiar and it _hurts._

“W-wait, you’re still crying? I’m right here.”

The same gentle hand wipes at his tears again. If he could stay like this forever then he would. “I came here to tell you good news. Come on, don’t cry.” His laugh rings softly, and Rinto feels warm. He’s in his arms, not that he’s ever felt it before, but he has a good feeling that it’d be just as warm.

“If you keep crying, Yuki’s gonna get mad at me. He’ll think I did something mean to you. Not that I would, but only he’d think that.”

“...”

His mouth feels like it’s sewn shut, as much as he wants to respond. Is this the tradeoff for having him appear? More than anything, he wants to tell him how hard he’s worked these past five years. _Yuki-kun is able to compose again. He’s singing with Momo-kun. They’ve worked hard to make it here._

But Rinto’s sensed the discord between the two lately. Maybe that’s why he’s here.

_Come back. They need you._

_I’m trying, but they need you._

_Just me alone isn’t enough._

“Are you still crying? If you’re crying, I can’t imagine how those two are doing. This sure is a predicament…”

His embrace grows tighter. Rinto feels his breath on his neck.

“Stay strong, Okazaki-san. You’re all they’ve got right now. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

_How much longer,_ he thinks. How much longer can they wait? How much longer can _he_ wait?

“Here, I’ll make a promise. I’ll come back this year. How does that sound?”

Rinto nods his head in response, unable to do much else. His arms feel like they have weights tied to them, but he manages to wrap his arms around his back. “Alright. I’ll make sure it happens, so don’t cry anymore, got it? Yuki and Momo-kun need to see your smile. You look much better with it, too.”

They don’t talk much after that.

Rinto is still clinging onto him, amazed that his tears aren’t wetting his shirt. Then again, he was dreaming, probably. Some things made sense, and a lot didn’t. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember his name despite knowing very well who it was.

Maybe he feels that he doesn’t deserve to speak that name. Not until he returns.

“I’ll be here until you wake up.”

Rinto knows he’d rather not wake up, but he has to. He has work in the morning. Was it an interview that they were going to? Or was it a photoshoot? Whatever it was, it was important. He couldn’t stay like this forever.

“This year, Okazaki-san. _I promise._ ”

* * *

It’s one of those mornings where he wakes up with tears in his eyes, blinking as they roll into his pillowcase. The voice just barely rings in his mind, but he knows who it was. Even though it’s painful to think about, he silently thanks his brain for dreaming up something that he wanted to see.

Rinto doesn’t have much more time to think on his dream as he calls Momo on speed dial to wake up Yuki as usual, but he finds himself dashing to the office with a little more spring in his step than usual.

_I’ll wait for you, Ogami-san. We’re waiting for you, so come back safe._

_Re:vale will always welcome you back with open arms._


End file.
